


Ways of Knowing

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Gilda, Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Gilda runs into Castiel as they make their way across campus. What she sees can't be unseen.





	Ways of Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This time stamp is Gilda's side of her encounter with Castiel not long after his assault.  
> Warning: this chapter contains vague references to Gilda's sexual assault.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

 

When Gilda saw Castiel walking toward her near the Fine Arts Building, she lifted her hand to greet him.

Castiel looked up at Gilda as he came close, and their eyes met briefly.  

Gilda’s stomach tightened, and she felt the phantom pain of bruised wrists and torn, tender flesh at the look in Meg's friend's eyes.

Castiel’s shoulders were hunched, his face pinched and frightened.

_Someone hurt him._

Gilda knew it as clearly as if Castiel had told him herself.

“Castiel,” she called.

He darted away in the opposite direction when she spoke, and Gilda had to stop herself from following him and asking him if the horrible certainty she’d felt was based in reality.

But she didn’t have to.

Gilda sat on the bench Castiel had just barreled past, her head falling forward onto her chest as she clamped her thighs together. She pressed a hand over her mouth.

“Shit,” she whispered into her palm. “Shit.”

           

_Shut up, it won’t hurt if you stop moving._

_Want me to take you home?_

_Don’t tell anyone, they’ll know you cheated._

Gilda closed her eyes and slid her free hand between her thighs, holding it there to hide its trembling. She breathed into the skin of the hand still on her mouth, waiting for the chill in her bones to fade.


End file.
